


Shouyou Was Everything

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kozume Kenma in Love, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Kozume Kenma, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: “Never,” Shouyou giggled against him and wiped his eyes against Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma looked at Kuroo through watery eyes and smiled.It was different this time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Shouyou Was Everything

**Author's Note:**

> It's not an AtsuHina... how strange. Here's to you, K. 
> 
> Told you I'd give you a KenHina one of these days. Thanks for being there for me the last few days <3

Kenma’s hands slipped down his lover’s slim waist, caressing the dampened and scorching skin. They were lost in each other, a tangle of flexible and strong limbs, nestled among the silk sheets and light quilts that covered a shared king bed. Kenma dipped his lips down to Shouyou’s collarbone, nipping at the particular cluster of moles that ran underneath his clavicle. Shouyou was stunning. 

Kenma relished in the freckles that littered Souyou’s sun kissed skin. He had tried to kiss every freckle one night in their first year together, but after 30 minutes of tantalizing Shouyou, the man had eventually lost his senses. Begging, whining, and crying to be touched. _Down there,_ Shouyou had keened, rubbing his arousal against Kenma’s waist. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what happened next. Shouyou was intoxicating. 

“K-Kenma…” Shouyou’s guttural moan was almost as delicious as his tight, little body sliding down Kenma’s length. Strong setter fingers, though out of practice, dug into slender hips and pulled, connecting the two slick bodies. Light hazel irises disappeared behind dilated pupils before lush, pink lips parted in pure ecstasy were thrown up to the ceiling, calloused hands gripped onto Kenma’s thighs for support. Shouyou was enticing. 

Sticky hands raked through unruly, orange ringlets, pulling, until mouths were crushed together. Tongues danced, teeth clashed together, lips were swollen, broken, moaning, gasping, it was sinful how their mouths worked against each other. The air was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Shouyou’s distinct warm and sunny scent filled his senses. Strong thighs flexed with every earth-shattering bounce, a toned stomach almost rippling at the release pulled from an overstimulated Shouyou. Kenma shuddered shortly after, Shouyou’s eyes twinkling inches about his own. Shouyou was captivating. 

Shouyou let out a groan before collapsing onto Kenma’s chest, his muscular body finally giving out from exhaustion. Kenma peppered Shouyou’s hair with kisses, his fingers stroking long expanses of skin on an incredibly strong back. Shouyou hummed into his chest and turned his bright eyes up at him, his chin resting on Kenma’s sternum. Tender fingers dragged through messy, orange locks, their hearts beating the only sound between them. A woeful expression crossed Shouyou’s face for a brief second. So brief, Kenma almost missed it. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s body and squeezed, brushing his lips against the soft skin of Shouyou’s neck. He clutched onto Shouyou until the man’s tremors faded into the soft breathing of sleep. He held the sleeping body to his, engraving the moment into his brain before sleep took him. Shouyou was leaving. 

* * *

“And you’ll call every day?” Akaashi wrapped his arms around Shouyou for the… Kenma had lost count. They were standing in the Narita International Airport, sending Shouyou back to Brazil to play volleyball for Asas São Paulo. Bokuto was weeping into Akaashi’s sweater while they shared another group hug. 

“Are you guys ready for another long-distance relationship?” Kuroo was observing the scene, his arms tight against his chest. Kenma raised an eyebrow at his best friend. _Of course, they were ready._

“We’ve got practice,” Kenma tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans, “We’ve been together five years now, I think we’ll be great.” He gave Kuroo a small smile, “It’s going to be different this time.” 

“I think you’re right, Pudding Head,” Kuroo flashed him his signature Cheshire Cat grin and turned his head back to the sobbing pile of owls and crow. Kenma’s fingers touched the small, velvety box in his pocket. _It was going to be different this time._

“Well Chibi-chan, I guess I’ll be seeing you again soon,” Kuroo pulled Bokuto from Shouyou’s back and set him off to the side. Akaashi narrowed his eyes, but politely stepped back from Shouyou. Kuroo pulled Shouyou into a hug and looked up at Kenma, his eyes crinkling as he whispered something to his boyfriend. Kenma tilted his head, light wisps of his hair escaping the messy half bun and brushing his nose. 

The scene reminded him of the time they sent Shouyou off to Brazil the first time. There had been a few more people to see off his favorite human in the world the first time. Kenma didn’t mind their small circle, he much preferred this intimate time. Shouyou had been an anxious ball all those years ago. Running back and forth to the bathroom before he stepped through the security gates. 

And now, Kenma soaked in Shouyou’s form. He threw his head back, the orange hues of his hair casting a glow in the sunlight. His cheeks pulled back in the sunniest smile only Shouyou could produce. He knew every inch of Shouyou’s body, but he still got lost when he gazed too long. Shouyou would always pull him back home though. 

“Kenma.” That sunny voice. Kenma was going to miss waking up to that voice every afternoon. He was already counting down the days until his trip the next month. 28 days until they were back in each other’s arms. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma reached out his hand, their fingers lacing together perfectly. He savored these touches more than the latest software or newest game on the market. He pulled the man to him and nuzzled his head into Shouyou’s neck. He breathed in the familiar and comforting scent, trying to fill his lungs to capacity with just Shouyou. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou’s voice was soft, his hands running down Kenma’s back, “Kenma, look at me.” 

Kenma pulled back, their eyes meeting. Shouyou’s freckled cheeks were red, a nervous smile curled his lips. _It was going to be different this time._

“Kenma, I-” Shouyou dropped his arms and shifted back and forth, “We’ve been together a long time.” 

“Yes, we have, Shou,” Kenma tucked his hand into his pocket and slid his fingers around the small box. Shouyou looked up at him, his hazel eyes glazed over. 

“I didn’t think I was gonna be this nervous,” Shouyou chuckled and stuffed his hands into his Black Jackal’s jacket, “I don’t want to go back to Brazil without doing something.” 

Kenma started to slide the box from his pocket, “Neither do I, Shou-” 

Shouyou got down on one knee in front of him and opened a small black box to reveal a silver matte band. Kenma looked down at the band, his lips pulling back into a grin. He looked over top of Shouyou’s head at the three other men who all held out their phones, holding their thumbs up. He looked down at Shouyou, his face completely crimson. 

“Er- Would you, uh,” Shouyou cleared his throat, “I practiced a speech actually, but I seemed to have forgotten what I was gonna say. I know it’s not much, but would you marry me, Kenma? I can’t imagine my life without you. You’ve been my biggest fan from day one. Meeting you all those years ago, it changed us both and now we’re here and well, I love you and I think you love me too and-” 

Kenma dropped to his knee and pulled out his own little Tiffany blue box. The collective gasp from Shouyou and their friends behind them was enough to make Kenma dip his head back in a laugh. He pulled the diamond encrusted ring from the box and held it up in front of Shouyou, “Let me put it on for you.” 

Shouyou looked up at him, dumbfounded, and reached out a trembling hand. Kenma slid the ring on and slid his own ring on. He linked their hands together and pulled Shouyou up into his arms, “No take backs.” 

“Never,” Shouyou giggled against him and wiped his eyes against Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma looked at Kuroo through watery eyes and smiled. _It was different this time._

“I love you, Shouyou.” 

“I love you more, Kenma.” 

* * *

Kenma stretched out underneath a large, hand woven beach umbrella, his hair dripping salty water down his back. He watched Shouyou come up from the surf, his tanned body vibrant against the white sands of their private beach. The lunch of meat buns, per Kenma’s special request to their private chef, bowls piled high with fresh fruit from the island, and a pitcher of whatever alcoholic punch they were given, were enticing his husband out of the water, finally. Two plates of strawberry cake were set next to the tray on the table nestled between the two over-sized beach chairs. _Beds._

  
Shouyou had been dazzled by the large, memory foam chairs when they had worked their way to the beach after the hours they had spent in bed as soon as they arrived at the private bungalow. And now, after three weeks of pure relaxation, Shouyou had started to call them chairs. The short, red swim trunks Shouyou donned hid little to the imagination as he jogged up to their area. Kenma’s heart jumped and he crossed his legs. 

“Let’s eat,” He pointed at the meat buns, “Special for you.” 

“Kozume-kun, you shouldn’t have,” Shouyou purred as he climbed up into Kenma’s lap. Kenma swore silently at the hands traveling up his thighs. 

“Eat before they get cold,” Kenma shoved Shouyou’s head gently, “We have a whole day ahead of us.” 

“I’m hungry for something else,” Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and pressed his lips to Kenma’s stomach, “Won’t you indulge your husband?” 

“Don’t I always, Kozume-kun?” Kenma pulled Shouyou’s lips up to his and claimed them in a hungry moan. Salty, sweet, sunny, it was all Shouyou. After 8 years of being together, 2 of them married, Kenma still savored these moments the most. Familiar hands gliding up and down tanned and wet skin. Kisses trailing up necks, nibbling on ears, secret words only meant to be shared between lovers whispered through breathy panting. Kenma gazed into light hazel eyes and smiled. Shouyou was everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it in the comments or come find me on twitter :) (psyduck_ms) 
> 
> These are the rings I imagine the guys would have bought... 
> 
> Shouyou: https://www.jared.com/mens-dome-wedding-band-14k-white-gold-6mm/p/V-121557906  
> Kenma: https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/tiffany-t-true-wide-ring-GRP11131/
> 
> Yes. I do believe Shouyou would go hard and buy Shouyou a 6k ring. 
> 
> If you like AtsuHina, go check out some of my other works (if ya want) 
> 
> Stay safe out there!   
> Cheers!  
> -S


End file.
